What The Mirror Revealed
by Snaperipper
Summary: January Drabble for Facebook Group Hermione's Haven. Pairing is Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. The Prompt was 8th year and it had to be Endgame. Harry has an important question for Hermione.


Hello my friendly readers. This drabble challenge that was presented through the Facebook group Hermione's Haven. This is January 2018's challenge and my pairing was Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. The prompt was 8th year and it had to be End Game. I hope that I succeeded and that you all enjoy this drabble. It is my first. (Oooh virgin drabble) LOL. Reviews are always welcomed but not demanded. Please Enjoy!

 **What the Mirror Revealed**

The afternoon light was filtering softly through the curtains that surrounded the Head Girl's Bed. Two figures shuffled slightly to get into a more comfortable position as they lay entwined in each other's arms, her head lying upon his chest, her fingers tracing runes across his stomach. He played with the curls of her hair listening to her even breaths and wondering what she was thinking and if he had any right to ask the question that was burning through his mind. Given his penchant for Gryffindor bravery and stupidity he blurted it out.

"When did you know Hermione?"

"Know what Harry? I know lots of things," she replied continuing to draw upon his stomach, slowly working her way up his chest and avoiding his ticklish areas so that she need not move from her comfortable position.

Slightly more uncomfortable and reluctant to define the question further, he sighed and wrapping his arm more securely around his best friend, he asked again.

"When did you know that you wanted to be like this with me? When did your feelings change from friendship to more? I know that I have no right to ask you this, but I just can't help wondering why it took us so long to get here… Here we are in our final year at Hogwarts and I know that you didn't really want to come back and only did so because I decided that instead of going into the Aurory that I wanted one quiet year in what should have been the safest place in the wizarding world…Realizing he was rambling a bit, he felt his face grow warm as Hermione's body seemed to stiffen a little at his question before relaxing once again. She wiggled a bit before lifting her head to bring her chocolate colored eyes level with his own before looking down again and beginning to draw circles through the wiry bits of hair that lightly covered his chest before narrowing down his stomach to what she called his happy trail.

"I always knew that I loved you Harry, from the time that you saved me from the troll. I figured that if I didn't matter to you, you might have told a teacher, but you wouldn't have come after me and forced Ron to as well for insulting me, which resulted in me being in the girl's lavatory to begin with. It wasn't a romantic love but it was love just the same. Your continued friendship through the next year and into our third meant so much to me. Christmas that year when we fought about "The Broomstick" just about killed me when I thought that I had lost my best friend. Fourth year seemed to change everything. You arrived at the burrow in your hand me down clothes, with your hair longer than I had ever seen it and your eyes sparkling with mischief over the prank that the twins he played on Dudley and even though I thought that their prank was a bit much, I had never seen you look so alive. When I realized we were separated at the World Cup I felt frantic to find you and couldn't seem to breathe until you had been found alive and safe. I watched you and watched Ginny watching you and knew from your interactions that you weren't interested in her the same way, so I thought that maybe you might look at me and maybe not just see your friend, that you might see me as more and that we might be able to give it a go. But that thought swiftly died when I saw you making eyes at Cho Chang on the train. I became resigned but slightly hopeful when I saw that she was dating Cedric.," at that name she paused when she felt Harry stiffen slightly beneath her head. "But you remained smitten for the remainder of the year."

"But you dated Krum and seemed to be getting on with him well enough." Replied Harry with a slight edge to his voice. "I clearly remember you saying that Krum was more of a physical being."

Looking up at Harry with an exasperated look upon her face, Hermione replied. "Harry I was fifteen years old and Victor was the only boy that noticed that I was a girl at that point. He was my first kiss, my first snog. We never slept together and you don't get to be mad about him because we weren't together then. We weren't even close to being together then."

"So you gave up on me fourth year?"

"After finding out that Ron was your greatest treasure, I wasn't sure that I had a chance."

Blushing wildly, Harry glared at her and gestured to the two of their naked forms.

Sighing again and flipping a curl away from her eyes where it had fallen. She looked him in the eyes. "I knew fifth year that you were the one that I wanted always. Even after watching the train wreck that was you and Cho. I knew that I more than liked you as a friend, loved you more that I lusted after these tight abs and this pert arse," she smirked trailing her fingers down said abs and reaching around his hip to pinch that arse.

"How did you know?" Harry asked once again looking into the beautiful chocolate brown eyes of his best friend whom he knew was the love of his life.

"I found The Mirror of Erised one day in the Room of Requirement. I wasn't even looking for it; it seemed to have found me."

"But that doesn't show you the future Hermione; it shows you what you most desire. It showed Ron becoming Quidditch captain and Head Boy. When I looked into it, it showed me my family."

Looking into the beautiful green eyes of her best friend whom she knew was the love of her life, she replied. "It showed me my family Harry, with you."


End file.
